romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sails in the fog Season 2 walkthroughs
Click here to go back to Sails in the fog's main wiki page. 'S2, Ep 1: As Custom Dictates' Flint’s ruling is at the end of its rope. Who will now lead the pirate’s ship? 'S2, Ep 2: Fugitives' The long-awaited return home does not bring joy. And the first thing that Adelaide will have to face is to witness the execution of her friends. ��'Diamond Outfit' *Camouflage cloak (��17)(Does not affect the story) *Unobtrusive cloak Choice: Adelaide's comrades are about to be hung *I will avenge you (+1 Black Magic��) *I will never forget you (+1 White Magic��) ⏰ Timed Choice: *Rush to help them (Correct) *Attack Juan (Correct) *Stay in place Choice: If you chose to help your friends *Lie (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Be rude (+1 Strength��) Choice: If you chose to attack *Use White Magic (+1 White Magic ��) *Use Black Magic (+1 Black Magic ��) Choice: William comes to your rescue *Fool (+1 Strength��) *Hero (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) ⏰ Timed Choice: *Fight the soldiers/ Freeze *Breakthrough to Juan (Correct) *Retreat to the scaffold (Correct) Choice: How to respond to Juan? *Sharp tongue (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Sharp blade (+1 Strength��) Choice: Chris frees your friends *You made it just in time (+1 Strength��) *You should not have risked it (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) ��'Diamond Choice: Juan tries to flee' *But he will not escape this easily (��12)(+1 White�� & Black Magic��)(He will be bald for a long time) *He flew away as a coward. (Throw something after him) �� Diamond Accessory (Diplomacy ⚖️) *Fancy gloves (��4)(No effect on the story) *Simple gloves �� Diamond Weapon (Strength ��) *Royal sword with a dagger (��17)(No effect on the story) *Ponce de Leon's saber (If you have it you can choose to keep it) *Simple sword with a dagger ��Diamond Choice: Should William tell his story *William should tell his story (��12)(William backstory) *William has the right to some secrets 'S2, Ep 3: Reunion' The long-awaited respite. Adelaide has the time to finally talk with old friends and see what became of her parents. Choice: How to address the bandits in the tavern *Good afternoon, gentlemen. *How’s it going, tramps? (Correct)(+1 Pirate Reputation��‍☠️) Choice: Adelaide’s friends ask her what has happened to her ' *Tell what happened, as it is '(+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Come up with a logical story (+1 Strength��) Path Choice: William/Chris are jealous that you want to be alone with Sebastian *You do not trust me *We really have something to discuss Path Choice: Sebastian asks you if you have thought of him *Yes. Everyday… (You continue your relationship with Sebastian) *Much has changed… (You end your romance with Sebastian) �� Diamond Path Choice: Choose between your love interests *I want to get back with you (��20)(+��Sebastian) ' *I'm with someone else now '(You end your relationship with Sebastian) Choice: Your crew urges you not to draw attention to yourself *Cannot put my crew on the line like that. (''+''1 Pirate reputation��‍☠️) *Need to save her! (''-''1 Pirate reputation��‍☠️) �� Diamond Choice:How will you play dice *(Cheat x3) (��30)(Adelaide uses her magic to win, and gains an ancient Aztec coin which will aid her in the future.) *(Throw the dice) 'S2, Ep 4: The Escape Plan' The location of Adelaide’s parents has become known. But how to penetrate an impregnable fortress? Adelaide will have to devise a cunning plan. Choice: Dirty Lou claims he has information about your parents *I don't trust you... (+1 Strength��) *You've been great. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) Choice: Adelaide tries to decide how she is feeling about her parents being imprisoned *Will tear this place apart, brick by brick! (+1 Black Magic��) *Can find a way to save them all! (+1 White Magic��) Path Choice: Mermaid gives words of wisdom to Adelaide *Strong (+1 Strength ��) *Cunning (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) Path Choice: Mermaid tries to romance you *(Seduce her.) (��11)(Intimate scene with Mermaid. Afterward, she restores the park to a beautiful state.) *(Stop her.) Path Choice: Manta berates Adelaide *Don't you dare talk to me like that! (+1 Strength ��) *Apologize, immediately. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) Path Choice: Manta tries to romance you *(Surrender.) (��11)(Intimate scene with Manta. Afterward, he restores the park to a beautiful state.) *(Stop him.) Choice: Adelaide greets her friends after a night of thought *Good morning. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Why are you sitting around? (+1 Strength��) Character Choices: (choose whichever combination you like) "Choose who to send to be imprisoned" *Lou - Cunning snoop *Christina - Brave pirate "Choose who to cause a distraction in town" *Jackie - Strong quartermaster *William - Loyal friend "Choose who to distract the guards" *Sebastian - Captain *Seamus - Wise boatswain ��'Choice: "Choose someone to be your partner"' *(All the choices are the people you didn't choose before) (��19)(This person will help you in the prison when you need it most.) *(You can also choose to go alone) ��'Diamond Outfit(⚖️)' *Seductive Nun (��31)(This outfit has drastic benefits when you go through the prison) *Nun ��'Diamond Outfit(��)' *Assassin outfit (��31)(This outfit has drastic benefits when you go through the prison) *Thief outfit 'S2, Ep 5: The Way To Freedom' Everything is ready to organize the escape of the parents from the dungeon. But… at the last moment, something goes wrong, as always. Choice: Adelaide explains to her parents where she has been all this time *In a safe place. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *In many dangerous places. (+1 Strength ��) Choice: Adelaide's parents feel sorry for bringing Diego into her life. What does Adelaide say in return? *Not to blame... (+1 White Magic��) *To blame... (+1 Black Magic ��) ��'Diamond Choice: Adelaide can either try to get some information or move along with her plans (You can do both diamond options)' *(Follow Diego.) (22)(Diego backstory) *(Overhear the confession of the Chaplain.) (8)(Chaplain backstory) *(Do not waste time and find the keys.) Path Choice(Christina): She is angry that you took so long *Calm down (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Reason (+1 Strength ��) Path Choice(Lou): You are angry that he did not give you sufficient information *Ask politely. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Ask roughly (+1 Strength��) Choice: Decide how to get the keys from the dog *Whistle to him. *Exchange keys for a bone. *Call it by name. (Rex)(Correct) Path Choice: Adelaide has to decide which parent she wants to try to rescue first. Knowing that she might not have time to save the other. *Mother (You rescue her first) *Father (You rescue him first) ��'Diamond Choice: Will you try to rescue the other parent too?' *Breakthrough! (28)(You rescue the parent you didn't go for first, and manage to keep your parents together) *Are too late... 'S2, Ep 6: Force Majeure' The trap has slammed shut and there is no exit. How to get out of this situation? ⏰'Timed Choice:' *Run (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Fight Diego (+1 Strength��) ��'Diamond Choice: Adelaide asks for the spirits to help her escape the prison' *(Summon a dark spirit) (��17)(+2 Black Magic��)(Manta appears to help her, but Adelaide is now in his debt) *(Summon a bright spirit) (��17)(+2 White Magic��)(Mermaid appears to help her, but Adelaide is now in her debt) *(Cast white magic) (+1 White Magic��) *(Cast black magic) (+1 Black Magic ��) ��'Diamond Choice: Adelaide considers spending time to gain a distraction' *Let's free other prisoners on the way! (��17)(Prisoners start a riot and make Juan pay for his nastiness) *Let's not lose time. Choice: Adelaide's father is afraid to jump down and escape *Persuade him (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Push him (+1 Strength��) ��'Diamond Choice: Diego shouts at you from the roof of the prison' *Blow a kiss (��10)(You successfully confuse and infuriate Diego which he will remember) *Ignore him *Say something witty *Make a vulgar gesture Path Choice: Decide how Juan will be punished by the prisoners *Some good kicks (+1 Strength��) *Prison (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) 'S2, Ep 7: Consequences Of Choice' The escape was a success and now the heroes finally had some free time, which is to be spent on solving some delicate issues. Choice: How did the mission go? *A success (+1 White Magic��) *Terrible (+1 Black Magic��) ��'Diamond Choice: Your parents are ready to tell you the story of your family history' *Listen to the full version (��26)(Important family backstory) **Will save all (+1 White Magic��) **Will avenge all (+1 Black Magic��) *Listen to the short version Choice: After listening to your parent's story *Thank you for the story (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *You should have told this story a long time ago (+1 Strength��) Choice: Decide where you want to hide your parents *Here (Your parents are safe) *On the Walrus (Dirty Lou argues that Bones won't be happy about the arrangement (if he is the captain instead of you), but he arranges a meeting between them.) ��'Diamond Outfit:' *Dress of the bourgeois (��20)(Bonus at the beginning of the next episode) *Dress of a commoner Romantic Choice Outcome: If you chose to get back with the Captain instead of staying with William or Chris, you will have to end things with them here. ' ��'Diamond Choice: Decide if you want to spend some alone time with your LI *Let's walk in the park until morning (��20 if you had one LI/��26 if you had more)(You spend a very romantic evening with your LI) *Let's go back... 'S2, Ep 8: New Plan' Rest has ended and now Adelaide and her friends will have to develop a new cunning plan to that will bring them one step closer to the victory. Choice: Will you pay the messenger *Pay (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Do not pay (+1 Strength��) Choice: A guard tells you that you cannot pass through a certain area of town. *Resign (+1 Diplomacy) *Be rude (+1 Strength) Choice: A guard asks you for your ball invitation *I do not have it... (+2 Strength��) *I forgot it... (+2 Diplomacy⚖️) Choice: Your parents are attempting to protect you by deciding everything for you again *Explain delicately (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Protest with scandal (+1 Strength��) ��'Diamond Choice: Your parent's try to convince you against being with your LI. What will you do?' *Convince them (��19)(+�� LI)(Your parents accept your relationship and wish you well) *Huff and surrender ��'Diamond Choice (If you are Captain): The Walrus crew show reluctance to go along with your plan' *An order! (��30)(This ensures they will show up as they're told) *Your call... (It depends on your reputation if they will show up or not) ��'Diamond Choice (If you are not Captain): The Walrus crew show reluctance to go along with your plan' *Persuade them to participate (��30)(This ensures they will show up as they're told) *Do not insist (It depends on your reputation if they will show up or not) ��'Diamond Outfit:' *Pink ball gown (��19)(Will influence the way the guests at the ball see you) *Blue ball gown (��19)(Will influence the way the guests at the ball see you) *Stunning blue dress (��30)(The guests at the ball think you have noble status) *Stunning cream dress (��30)(The guests at the ball think you have noble status) *Gorgeous pink ball gown (��95)(The guests at the ball see you as someone connected to the royal court in Spain) *Gorgeous white feather ball gown (��95)(The guests at the ball see you as someone connected to the royal court in Spain) *Simple ball gown ��'Diamond Accessory:' *Silver Mask (��19)(Will only slightly change some dialogue) *Gold Mask (��19)(Will only slightly change some dialogue) *Lovely purple mask (��30)(Will only slightly change some dialogue) *Beautiful flower mask (��30)(Will only slightly change some dialogue) *Venetian red mask (��95)(Will only slightly change some dialogue) *Venetian full face mask (��95)(Will only slightly change some dialogue) *Simple mask 'S2, Ep 9: Let There Be A Ball!' Adelaide has a difficult task- To transform her friends into fashionable companions for the ball. Choice: Your crew wants to know how you will still the galleon *Carefully and without losses (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Boldly and without fear (+1 Strength��) ''' '''Character Choices: (Choose whichever combination you like. They will get temporary costume changes.) "Choose whom to take to the ball" ' *Sebastian - The cold-blooded captain *William - Sly conspirator *Christina - Dexterous deceiver '"Choose whom to appoint as a servant" *Bobby - Agile sailor *Jackie - Strong quartermaster *Seamus - Wise boatswain Choice: William takes you to a place where you can prepare for the ball *So-so... (+1 Strength��) *Not bad... (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) ' ��'Diamond Choice: Adelaide and her chosen partner are polishing their dance moves *Learn a livelier dance (��29)(This dance will impress everyone at the ball) *Stop now Choice: After giving your "servant" a makeover Adelaide is considering their plans *Perfect... (+1 White Magic��) *Terrible... (+1 Black Magic��) ��'Diamond Outfit: This is an outfit for your partner' *Elegant outfit (��22)(This outfit will emphasize your partner's status at the ball) *Simple outfit Path Choice(⚖️): The guard asks you why you are not on the list *Bribe (+1 Strength��) *Cheat (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) Path Choice(��): You plan to have someone distract the guards *Sebastian (+1 Strength��) *Seamus (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) ��'Diamond Choice: Do you bring your pet with you?' *Well, come with me (��10)(Your pet will get into mischief on the ship) *No, go home! 'S2, Ep 10: The Show Must Go On!' Adelaide is head over heels into luxury, dancing and intrigue at the ball organized by Diego. But the ball is only a cover-up for the bold stealing of the warship. Choice: A noblewoman asks MC how she likes the ball *Impressive... (+1 White Magic��) *So-so... (+1 Black Magic��) Choice: The noblewoman explains how she is after Diego's money *Clever (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Sneaky (+1 Strength��) ��'Diamond Path Choice(Diplomacy⚖️)' *Be friends (��32)(+1 Diplomacy⚖️)(You make an ally of her. She will not get in the way of your plan) *Not interfere with each other... ��'Diamond Path Choice(Strength��)' *Splash wine into her face (��32)(+1 Strength��)(You make an enemy of her.) *Leave ��'Diamond Path Choice: If you saved the colonist in Season 1, he recognizes your voice and approaches you. You want him to help with your plan.' *Accept the invitation and persuade him ('��'17)(You gain his support for your plan) *Refuse Choice: Diego invites you to dance *I'm tired of dancing (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *I have a better idea (+1 Strength��')' ��'Diamond Choice: You have Diego bound. What will you do?' *I'll make fun of you ('��'17)(Adelaide takes a candle and drips hot wax onto Diego's chest) *I'll leave you here Choice: How to get the guests out of the way *Scare them (+1 Strength��')' *Allure them (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) 'S2, Ep 11: Masks Off!' A black flag rises over Galleon… But this is only half the work. Now it remains to escape from the persecution of soldiers and dead men. Choice: Flint appears and is ready to cut your head off. Sebastian offers to deal with the situation. *Will allow you to deal with him. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *I'll sort it out myself. (+1 Strength��')' Choice: There are a good number of ships blocking your way. They are prepared to attack. *Get ready for a blow. (+1 Diplomacy⚖️)(⚓) *Prepare for a ramming attack. (+1 Strength��')(Your ship will take one hit of damage⚓)' ��'Diamond Choice: Choose a flag for your new ship' *Bones and steel ('��'20) *Hourglass ('��'20) *Mermaid ('��'20)(+1 White Magic��) *Manta ('��'20)(+1 Black Magic��')' *Jolly Roger ('��'20) *Broken heart''' (��'''27) *Black cross ('��'27) *La Muerte ('��'27) *Kraken ('��'27) *Equal to the devil (��27) *Skull ⏰'Timed Choice: Adelaide takes the third position in firing the cannons.' "First-Fire" *Wait (Correct) *Fire "Second-Fire" *Wait (Correct) *Fire "Third-Fire" *Wait *Fire (Correct) ��'Diamond Choice: Ponce appears to give you some words of wisdom, but he is fading away.' *Stay... ('��'27)(Adelaide uses her blood to bind Ponce to the ship.) **I'm angry with myself (+1 Black Magic��')' **I need you (+1 White Magic��) *I was glad to see you... Choice: Flint grabs your arm. You are losing the fight against him. *To retreat (You lose the fight)(⚓) *Come up with a new method (Requires 45 Strength��)(Adelaide swirls around him and gains the advantage. She throws Flint overboard. You gain his sword.) Choice: The dead men are overwhelming your crew with sheer numbers. *Go below decks! (You are forced downstairs to bottleneck the dead. William blows them up, but the ship takes one hit of damage.⚓) *Dead men! Listen to me! (Requires 45 Diplomacy⚖️) ��'Diamond Choice: The chaplain stowed away onboard your ship. What will you do with him?' *Take him prisoner (��27)(The chaplain becomes a member of your crew.) *Let him go 'S2, Bonus Episode: Quiet Fog' Adelaide and the team are in the paws of the fog. What horrible secrets will it unveil? Choice: Choose where to go (You will get to go to both areas) *To the bridge (You hallucinate that you are married to Diego on the Triumph. William works on the ship and is tormented by Diego.) **What I was destined for? (+1 Black Magic��) **What I manage to avoid? (+1 White Magic��) *To the deck (You have a vision that the First Swallow crew are terribly outnumbered by Diego. Sebastian and Diego duel in a fierce battle.) **Take care of yourself! (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) **Kill him! (+1 Strength��) Choice: Adelaide goes below deck. Where should she look first? (You will again be able to go to both areas.) *My cabin (You will have an intimate scene with your LI if you chose William, the Colonist, or Christina. If you chose Sebastian or chose to be single you will see Christina as a prostitute being chastised by the priest, and Diego comes to romance you in the cabin at night.) **��'Diamond Choice:' ***Dominate (��34)(+1 Black Magic��)(You have an intimate scene with Diego) ***Run away (��19?)(+1 White Magic��) ***Surrender (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) ***Resist (+1 Strength��) *The weapons deck (You see the slave seller tormenting young Jackie. He then attacks you.) **The whip is in his left hand and the cleaver is in his right hand. He will attack you with ⏰'4 timed attacks'. The attacks will vary each time you play. When he attacks with the whip, choose to Move to the left. When he attacks with the cleaver, choose to Move to the right. **If you had enough Strength�� to beat Flint last episode and gained his sword it will come in handy now. It damages the monster you are fighting. **��'Diamond Choice: With Jackie's help you are able to take down the slave seller spirit' ***Leaving behind his demonic whip (��19)(This will come in handy at a point in the future of the story) ***Not leaving anything behind Choice: Adelaide and Jackie head down to the hold. There they find the Chaplain desperately trying to cleanse a menacing female spirit. Ponce is also there trying to give his advice. If you chose Sebastian, she becomes enraged when she sees you and says you will not replace me. After that, she tries to take over your body. If you chose a different LI or are single she will just try to take over your body. *She will attack you with ⏰'2 timed attacks'. The attacks will vary each time you play. When she attacks from the front, choose to Move to the side. When she grabs for your feet, choose to Jump up and down. When she attacks from above, choose to Duck. (I'm missing a +1 Strength somewhere) Category:Walkthroughs